hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Reforging
Reforging is a Skyblock mechanic that allows the player to add special perks to their gear without the need of enchanting or using experience. Reforging is quite useful for all levels of gear since the buff amount given increases with the rarity of the item. To reforge your item, simply head over to the Blacksmith and right click on him to bring up the reforging menu. When in the reforging menu, to select an item you must drag it to the slot above the anvil icon, you can not shift-click, or the item you're reforging will go back into your inventory, resulting in the game telling you there's no item there. However, reforging is a random process and the perks that you receive are not revealed until you have agreed to reforge the item. Different rarity affects the perks strength. The cost of a reforge on any item depends on the item's rarity. It is unknown whether some reforges are more common than others. If weapons or armor are upgraded reforges are kept in most cases. If an accessory is upgraded (such as upgrading a talisman into a ring), the reforge on the item may be lost, as this the upgrade behaviour is inconsistent across items. However, the Ring of Love, Campfire Badges, and all Slayer Quest Weapon upgrades are known to have their reforges kept. Note: Universal reforges apply to all items that are reforgable . Prices The player's first reforge is available for only 10 Coal, but all subsequent reforges will cost the player Coins based on the item's rarity. The prices are as follows: As of right now, none of the rarity items can be reforged, so we don't know values for items of that rarity. Reforge Prefixes Editors Note: When inputting data into the tables, please have it in a specific order. , , , , , and . This is the order that are shown on the stats page in your character menu. Anything else (like ) are tagged onto the end, alphabetically. Universal These are the reforges that are applicable to anything that can be reforged, regardless of type. Weapons & Fishing Rods Universal (Weapons) These are the reforges that are applicable to any weapons (Swords, Bows, Magic Weapons, Fishing Rods). Melee weapons only These are the reforges that are only applicable to melee weapons (Swords, Magic Weapons, Fishing Rods). Fishing rods only In addition to the melee reforges, fishing rods have special reforges that can't be found normally, and can only be applied by Terry, which are: Bows only These are the reforges that are only applicable to bows. Armor Dragon Armor Reforges In addition to the reforges mentioned above, some dragon armors share a name with certain reforges. To avoid repeats ("Wise Wise Dragon Armor"), they use a different prefix. They still have the same stat bonuses. Accessories These are the reforges that are only applicable to accessories (Talismans, Rings, Orbs, Artifacts). History anymore, and is nerfed.}} Tips * Best Reforges on Armor are ** Titanic for and ** Wise for ** Godly for , , and ** Unpleasant for * Best Reforges on Accessories Are: ** Itchy for ** Strong for ** Godly/'Unpleasant' for ** Demonic for * Best Reforges on Bows are: ** Rapid for ** Unreal for and * Best Reforges on Swords are: ** Spicy for ** Legendary for , , and Category:Mechanics Category:Accessories Category:Armor Category:Weapons Category:Bows